


give it up

by eatjamfast



Series: whispers in sunlight [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatjamfast/pseuds/eatjamfast
Summary: Lance makes good on a promise from way back when, and Hunk isn't complaining one bit.





	give it up

**Author's Note:**

> what does getting baked + old school Rihanna create? read on to find out!
> 
> (a PWP continuation of Whispers in Sunlight -- ya don't need to read that to read this though. this is just 4k of pure filth and I'm not even sorry for it)

 

“Can I kiss you?”

Those four breathless words never ceased to send Hunk's heart stuttering in his chest.

As Lance stared at him with those impossible ocean eyes, it occurred to Hunk that he should probably respond before Lance slipped into a _mood_ and refused to make good on that offer for the rest of the night.

Almost on command, there was a flicker of apprehension over Lance's face and he leaned back a little, a little crease furrowing his brow.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hunk said quickly, reaching for his hand and wondering at those slender fingers between his own. “Yeah, baby, you know you can.”

The smile Lance flashed before he reeled Hunk towards him was bright and gorgeous. He met Lance halfway, and the barest moment of hesitation before they pressed their lips together made his heart squeeze happily.

They had been together for almost a year now, and the kisses they traded had mellowed out significantly once they learned a quick peck goodbye didn't have to end with a hungry tongue hooked behind front teeth. So it wasn't electric, it didn't send sparks flying – it was _warm_ and seemed to make everything around them slow down.

Their mouths moulded against one another easily, and Hunk slipped a hand up to cup Lance's jaw, heart skipping a little at the way he could feel it working against his palm in time to the soft sounds of their lips parting. Close-mouthed, just lips and lips, enjoying the closeness casual intimacy brought them.

Lance's hand ended up pressed against the broad span of Hunk's waist, thumb stroking the swell of his hip absently. The sensation, even through the fabric of his shirt, sent a fissure of warmth through Hunk. He sucked in a surprised breath, and Lance's thin lips tipped up into a smile as he flicked out his tongue teasingly into the kiss before pulling back again, their mouths sliding against each other a little more wetly now.

Hunk was flustered to have the tables turned. He was usually so good at taking his time with Lance, stringing him out on languorous kisses until he was shaking under him and crying out in pleasure. Finding himself on the receiving end of that unhurried control was actually way hotter than he could have ever imagined.

Every time he saw Lance, he found something new to be enamoured with even after all this time. If you'd have asked him last week, Hunk would have delved into a spiel about the delicate way Lance would wrap his fingers around the neck of a beer bottle, he would be inclined to bring up how his boyfriend always stood with one hip cocked to the side like the arrogant dipstick he was, and quietly keep the thoughts of how beautiful Lance looked splayed out underneath him in bed, moaning for him oh so pretty to himself.

Right now? It was the way he was letting Hunk lean into his touches, using all that lithe strength to practically hold Hunk up. Lance shifted his palms, accommodating the way Hunk tilted his head so it fit more neatly into his hand, pressing his fingers into the dip of Hunk's back when he arched back into that touch, too.

Flustered, and slightly overwhelmed, Hunk swiped his tongue against Lance's bottom lip in a silent request to which he happily complied, mouth opening under Hunk's with a quiet sound of encouragement.

Curling his tongue against Lance's, Hunk gripped him a little tighter and the heat slowly started to build between them. Hunk was kind of stunned he'd gotten so lucky, still couldn't quite believe that the man in front of him was _his_ when Lance moved his arms to twine them around his neck, pressing their bodies together with a low grunt.

He clutched at Lance's shirt, slicking his tongue into his mouth with a little more desperation, and moaned when Lance opened wider beneath him. He felt breathless, but was unwilling to part their lips to find the _time_ to breathe.

Lance squirmed until he was resting on Hunk's thigh, grinding down.

Hunk, then, became painfully aware that they were snogging against Lance's front door right on the pavement when his neighbour could walk out at any second and file a complaint for indecency or something.

“Lance,” he whispered, pulling away and brushing their noses together.

“ _Nooo_ ,” Lance whined, trying to yank him back down. “Why are we stopping. This is good, is this not good?” He looked up then, pupils blown wide and lips swollen. He looked so fucking cute, staring up at him through sparse lashes, a faint smear of spit at the corner of his mouth. It was all he could do not to brush it away with his thumb, because dirty was such a good look on Lance that he was never going to deny himself the view of it.

“It's very good,” Hunk chuckled. “But we're right on the street.”

“Pshh,” Lance said, smiling crookedly. “Could give them a show.”

Hunk froze, and a vague memory flickered into his mind. He recalled himself leaning over Lance for the very first time, how mind-blowing it was to see all than tan skin under his hands, and what it was like to experience the wonder of the universe that was Lance's hips. 

“ _You want a show big, guy?”_

Hunk cleared his throat when Lance narrowed his eyes at him, a curious light in his them.

“No,” he said, licking his lips. “But _you_ could give _me_ one.”

Lance's eyes darkened immediately, and his mouth dropped open a little so he could let out a sigh. He appraised Hunk, gaze flicking over him dizzingly. “Oh, yeah? You didn't forget what I said, that first night?” Hunk shook his head, and Lance laughed quietly, sneaking a hand up into his hair and pulling. _Hard_. “I've been thinking about it, too. You think you should be in charge all the time, but sometimes I want you to let loose, too, love. Maybe it's my turn to show you how fast and dirty can be just as good as slow.”

The low rasp of Lance's broad accent never failed to send him reeling, how the lilt of his voice wrapped around filthy words sent a ball of heat straight to his dick. Hunk had to pull away to breathe, already overwhelmed.

“You're killing me," Hunk groaned.

“Doesn't take much to get you going though, does it, love?” Lance breathed, following him to lean up and take his earlobe between his teeth, sinking them in just shy of too painful.

Hunk tried to maintain some semblance of dignity and backed away again, lifting his chin and doing his best to look unaffected under Lance's hungry gaze, arching a brow.

“I thought you knew this by now,” he said.

“I could fuck you, like, a billion times the same way I did last night, and I'd still find something new about you,” Lance said, voice soft but his body was tensed like he was ready to slam Hunk against a wall as soon as he got a go-ahead. Hunk wasn't opposed to that, but was kind of enjoying the teasing enough to play coy a while longer.

“You're cute,” Hunk made a face at him, pretending that what Lance had just said hadn't given him a half-chub. He leaned down to press a quick kiss to his cheek before stepping away from Lance completely, poised as though he was going to walk away. “But I think I'll pay Pidge a visit tonight. We always have tomorrow, after all. You could cook me diner, we could watch a film or something. See where it goes from there.”

Lance looked like he was fighting to keep a straight face. “Mr Garrett, are you asking me to Netflix and chill?”

Hunk bit his lip, shrugging.

Leaning against his doorway, Lance casually examined his finger nails. “You sure you can wait until then?”

Hunk hesitated, chest heaving when he considered his options. Lance was a hard guy to judge – on one hand he was always (and this definitely boosted Hunk's ego more than it deserved) hounding after Hunk's dick bordering on obsessive, but he had also known Lance to be the world's biggest tease and had actually walked away from sex before just to rile Hunk up.

It was then he decided that he didn't wanna take his chances with that and _no_ , no he could not wait until tomorrow.

Lance, who had been watching him intently seemed to sense the decision he came to and flung open the door at the same time as he grabbed Hunk's wrist, using his body to push the door shut and kiss him senseless.

There was a lot to be said for Lance's ability to send all rational thoughts flying from Hunk's mind.

He fucked his tongue into Hunk's mouth with a groan, and Hunk realised that Lance's dominance was not going to be an easy ride.

When he had confided in Shiro about his sex life, he found his friend was surprised by the fact it was always Hunk who was topping. Lance had explicitly specified that he had no interest in topping in the traditional sense, which Hunk had approximately zero issues with. Lance's ass was a work of art, and the prospect of getting to bury his cock in it for the foreseeable future was a fantastic one, really. But still, in all their months together Lance had never really been in control. Hunk was naturally inclined to leading their intimacy, and as Lance's hands roamed over his body possessively he was growing more and more curious to find out what it would be like to let Lance take the wheel for a while.

Giving into that urge was delicious, and Lance moaned his agreement into his mouth when he felt Hunk go lax under him, leaning into his chest in silent acceptance.

“Bed,” Lance managed when they pulled apart to breathe, “Bed. Now.”

“Y – yeah, okay,” Hunk nodded, letting Lance lead him up the stairs towards his room.

He was infinitely glad that this week was the same one Keith had decided to visit Shiro.

Lance yanked off his shirt, then moved to divest Hunk of his before pushing him down onto the bed roughly. He climbed on top of him with a lithe grace Hunk was hypnotised by, and there was no hesitation before he was grinding his hips down.

The friction was good, but not really _enough_ given how hard he was.

He desperately hoped Lance wasn't in the mood to tease him too much, and then knew as soon as he caught Lance's eye that he was wrong. He was going to be a wreck by the end of the night.

“You look so fucking good under me like that,” Lance said roughly, running his hands over the soft flesh of Hunk's stomach, making his muscles twitch helplessly under the attention. “Take off your jeans, big guy.”

Then his weight was gone, and Hunk leaned up to watch him.

Lance was rummaging around in the top drawer of his vanity, and looked up at him through one of the mirrors with a disappointed slant to his lips.

“Take off your jeans,” he snapped and Hunk blinked, hopelessly turned on and slightly taken aback by the tone of his voice. He complied, tossing them to the side, looking at his boyfriend expectantly. Lance threw his lube and a couple of condoms onto the bed next to him, then pointed to his briefs. “Those, too.”

Hunk took off his pants faster than he knew was possible, and toed off his socks before he got reprimanded for that, too.

Lance's eyes raked over him, and Hunk shivered at the appraisal. When he finally met his eyes, there was a ghost of a smile on his face, and he started to unbutton his jeans slowly, sliding them down his toned thighs fluidly. Hunk could see his was hard in his pants, and worried at his bottom lip because the way Lance was palming himself through them was _so_ fucking hot. There weren't words.

“I remember exactly what I told you, back then,” Lance said as he slipped out of his underwear, cock hanging heavy against his thigh. “Said that I'd take it all at my own pace, get myself ready for however long I damn well please, then let you touch me only when I say you can, remember?”

“I remember,” Hunk gritted out, tracking his boyfriend as he sauntered towards the bed.

“Well I've got an idea of how I want you today,” Lance continued. The bed dipped as he pressed a knee onto it, then swung his leg over so he was straddling Hunk's hips again, their bare cocks brushing against one another perfectly. “I think you can only touch here,” he moved Hunk's hand to one hip, “and here.” He moved the other one.

Hunk tipped his head back, flexing his hands against the skin that was pulled taught over the bone there, pressing the pads of his fingers in experimentally.

Lance smiled, clearly feeling smug and wrapped his hands around both of them, thrusting into his own grip so his cock slid over Hunk's. Bucking up into the movement, Hunk let out a quiet sound.

Tutting, Lance continued to fuck into his hand and over Hunk. “Not nearly as loud as I'd like you to be, baby. We gotta work on that.”

“ _Lance_ ,” Hunk whined, because he didn't have anything else to say but mostly because he loved to say it. Lance loved it too, clearly, as he grinned down at his boyfriend.

Then, he pursed his lips, tapping a considering finger against his chin.

“What was it you said? Something like... 'you're having plenty fun on your own?'”

His heart sank.

Lance continued, “Maybe I will have some fun on my own. You've been thinking about my show for so long, I should make it worth your time, hey.”

“You don't need to do that,” Hunk said quickly, too turned on to be embarrassed by how squeaky his voice was. Lance had let go of their dicks, had moved so the his ass was rubbing against Hunk with a sharp friction that sent all thoughts of taking things slow and enjoying watching Lance open himself up into his bin. There was nothing in that moment he wanted more than for Lance to sink down onto him.

“Wow,” Lance giggled. “Hunk Garrett doesn't want to wind me up with gentle sex? What next? Flying pigs?”

“ _Baby_. You're grinding on me like a little whore, you want this more than I do,” Hunk rolled his eyes, then immediately regretted it at the shit-eating grin that split Lance's cheeks.

“I don't appreciate your language, mister,” Lance purred, pinching Hunk's nipples into a merciless grip, and the pain of it was intense but so, _so_ good. “I think we need to take a sec and reassess who exactly is calling the shots here.”

He pinched hard again and Hunk shuddered, relenting. “You. _You are_.”

“Mmm, that's what I thought you said. Must have misheard you the first time,” Lance leaned down to lick a wet stripe up his neck before pressing a sloppy kiss to his pulse. “I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

After the last of Lance's throaty chuckles left him, it dawned on Hunk that he was in for the ride of his _fucking_ life.

**

 

“You ready for me, love?” Lance breathed, his cheeks were flushed, lips swollen and cherry-red from the litany of kisses traded between the two of them. Hunk moaned a little too loudly in response as he felt the slickness of Lance's ass graze over the head of his cock. But even as he was embarrassed by the sounds he'd been making, he would say or do just about anything if it meant Lance _kept talking to him_ in the low, sultry voice.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Lance said.

He dropped himself down onto Hunk's cock fully, not even wincing, just letting out these gorgeous low whimpers.

Well, Hunk would _hope_ the process would have been easy for him given how _long_ he'd made Hunk sit there and just watch as he fingered himself open literally inches away from his face. Today, Hunk had learned that his iron-will was even stronger than he could have possibly imagined.

Then Lance was circling his hips, lifting them and slamming himself back down, grinning around the sighs that gusted out of him.

“Remember,” Lance said, voice strained as he fucked himself up and down ridiculously fluidly onto Hunk, “No touching. Let me take care of you.”

Hunk just nodded, fingers gripping him hard at the waist. He didn't thrust up, even though everything in his mind was screaming at him to chase after his own pleasure in that tight heat that was enveloping him. Lance was probably moving enough for the both of them anyway, he reasoned with himself, he just needed to sit back and relax.

Right.

Easier said than done when Lance was moaning every time he rammed Hunk's cock back inside himself, rolling his hips in merciless but measured movements. His fingers were digging into Hunk's chest for stability, and the zing of pain he received every time he got nicked by Lance's blunt fingernails felt way too good.

His toes were curling hard, and he arched his back, panting heavily.

Lance just chuckled darkly, staring down at him as he bounced obscenely in his lap, whipcord thighs tensed and sheened with a thin layer of sweat. Hunk would happily kill a man if it meant he could spend hours with his head buried between those legs, and if he was being honest with himself, he had felt that way for a worryingly long amount of time. Hunk never put much stock into homicide until he'd been confronted with Lance's legs.

The next time Lance thrust his hips back down, he squeezed and it yanked a surprised cry from Hunk's ruined throat.

“Can't believe how loud you are right now,” Lance purred, palms smoothing down from his chest to knead at his waist like a kitten. “I bet nobody ever expected you to be able to just _take_ it in bed, huh?”

God, Lance's words were like molten heat rolling over him, and he whined with a nod.

“All that noise and you can't even find words,” Lance purred, and Hunk was distantly impressed at how smooth he sounded given how hard he was riding him. “You like fucking my ass that much?”

Hunk just whined again pathetically, nodding because Lance was right. He was _right_. He _couldn't_ find words, only let himself get lost in the face of all that slick heat and the lascivious sounds of where their bodies met.

Lance sped up, squeezing again and railing Hunk's cock into himself with insane stamina for just a moment until Hunk was writhing underneath him, unable to lie still. His mouth fell open, wrecked sounds escaping him every time their hips collided with his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy.

He found himself crying out desperately when Lance sat himself down with a grunt, not lifting himself back up.

Cracking an eye open, he glared at the man on top of him only to find him staring right back through narrowed eyes.

“ _Lance_ ,” Hunk hissed, trying to lift him back up but Lance resisted his strength with surprising tenacity.

“I asked you a question.” Lance's voice was sharp, and every cell in Hunk's body stood to attention. He looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, worrying his bottom lip in expectation because honestly? all he was paying attention to was the gravelly cadence of Lance's voice, not his actual words. Duh.

“I said, do you like fucking me?” Lance asked.

“Yes,” Hunk answered with a wild nod. He'd never experienced anything like this from Lance before, had never entertained the idea that it could feel this good to just _not be in charge_ for once. Everything in his body sang with pleasure at his submission, at allowing Lance to set their pace and take such good care of him.

“Want me to move?” Lance licked his lips, rocking his hips gently so Hunk twitched hard underneath him, because _fuck fuck fuck_ he felt so good. Lance grabbed his chin roughly, forcing their eyes to meet. “I didn't ask if _you_ wanted to.”

Hunk shuddered. “I'm sorry, sorry baby, _please._ Lance, I love you _so_ fucking much please _fuck me_.”

Lance visibly preened under Hunk's begging and endearments, lips twitching from his dramatic frown into a lopsided smile that sent Hunk's heart pounding for reasons _other_ than sex. He quickly collected himself, falling back into whatever character he'd taken on for the evening and lowed himself until they were chest to chest.

He sunk his teeth into Hunk's neck and lifted his hips, he sucked and rolled his tongue against the flesh he'd trapped there. Every exhale Hunk let out was cracked with high keens, and he shuddered heavily as Lance kept him balanced perfectly on the line between the stinging pain of canines nicking his skin a little too hard and the intense pleasure of Lance's muscles tensing and relaxing against his cock as he fucked it.

He was shaking under the teeth that scraped him, the nails that were now dragging punishingly through his hair, and the sinuous hips that were the driving force behind his pleasure.

As Hunk let go of himself, letting Lance take care of him the way he seemed to instinctively know how to, it got even harder to keep his voice down. With every especially rough thrust, a little more of his self-control slipped away until he gave it up all together. Pathetic whines, guttural moans and whimpers were dragged out of him as Lance began to ride him in earnest.

All pretences of teasing were gone now, and Hunk knew he wasn't going to last.

“Fuck, Hunk,” Lance panted, “you're _so perfect_. So, so beautiful filling me up like this, love.”

“ _Lance, Lance, Lance_ ,” Hunk babbled because they were the only letters he could seem to string together when he felt the tension inside himself pulled taught.

He wanted to scream when he came, he really did, wanted to _show_ Lance how amazing it felt the only way he could under his control but it fractured inside of him. He was left breathless and silent from ecstasy as his orgasm was ripped from him violently.

Lance kept driving himself down, pounding his ass onto Hunk's cock until he was forced to find his voice, and cry out brokenly from the oversensitivity.

“Too much,” he yelped weakly, and sighed his relief when Lance silently pulled off his softening cock.

“Good?” Lance asked, laying down next to him with his head propped up on his hand.

Any other day Hunk would probably have said something crushingly sarcastic to wipe the smarmy expression off his boyfriend's face. Today all he could manage was a weak nod, staring up at the ceiling as he came down.

Exhaustion settled deep into his bones, as it usually did after he came. He grimaced when he reached down to pull off his condom and chuck it into the bin next to Lance's bed, then used the bedside tissues to wipe himself down with a wince. Still sensitive.

Lance watched him through hooded eyes, and tried to angle his hips so Hunk couldn't see he was still _really_ fucking hard.

Hunk shook his head despairingly, twisting onto his side so he could trace his fingers over Lance's cock. He wanted Lance to come, too. Wanted to show him how incredible he'd made Hunk feel by making that pleasure chase him as well.

Neither of them said anything as Hunk moved to lean over him, making a trail of kisses down Lance's body and revelling in the soft sounds of pleasure he made with each one Hunk tracked across his tummy. Lance tensed in surprise when the drag of Hunk's lips didn't stop at the base of his cock, but continued to press sloppy kisses all the way down to where he was still fucked-out and open from where he'd taken Hunk just minutes before.

Hunk's fingers trembled as they slipped through lube, and he pushed Lance's slender thighs apart. He got the memo pretty fast, and lifted his hips helpfully so Hunk could settle down.

Finally, Lance spoke up and Hunk licked his lips at how wrecked he sounded. “First I get to ride your cock, now I get to ride your face,” Lance said hoarsely. “Is it my birthday?”

Hunk just rolled his eyes, before licking the flat of his tongue against him, revelling in the way his ass fluttered slightly at the sensation. Hunk had been eaten out by Lance before, and he had eaten Lance out too. He knew how much Lance loved it, how intense and sexy he thought it was for both parties involved, and flicked his tongue out stiffly because the only thing on his mind right then was 'make Lance come'.

Fucking inside, he let his spit drip messily down his chin.

“Hunk,” Lance gasped, riding hard onto his face so wanton and gorgeous that Hunk could only moan. “That feel so amazing, baby, please don't stop.” As if he would.

He didn't think he could get hard again, but even without a raging boner Lance's voice as a shaken rasp still did crazy shit to his head.

Lance cried out, unbidden, when Hunk slipped a finger in alongside his tongue, which was now lapping softly at him in alternating strokes. He reached up with his other hand to jack Lance off, and found it only took about two drags of his hand before Lance was bearing down hard onto his face with a wail. He felt the sticky strands of come drip down his wrist and pressed one last kiss next to his index finger and sat up.

“That was incredible,” Lance panted, blinking the stars out of his eyes. “You can, like, _get it._ ”

Hunk wiped his chin on his arm, allowing himself a self-satisfied smile.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, breathless.

“I'm no pussy,” Lance said, sassy. “I will kiss my man even after he eats my ass.”

“You're gross and I love you,” Hunk laughed, pressing a politely chaste kiss to Lance's mouth and grunting in shock when Lance held him there, slicking his tongue into Hunk's mouth messily before pulling away.

“And _I_ love _you_ ,” Lance retorted, still struggling to talk normally.

Hunk smiled, because those four breathless words didn't make his heart jump.

They made it settle in his chest and whisper, ' _home'_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like submissive Hunk ok?  
> PS also i'm sorry i got hungry in the middle of writing this and couldn't be arsed to write paragraphs of Hunk's rambling about how hot Lance looked finger banging himself so I'll just leave that up to your imagination. 
> 
> my tumblr is eatjamfast! feel free to hmu for a chitchat!


End file.
